The Lone Ranger (animated TV series)
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = }} The Lone Ranger is the central character of an American animated television series that ran 26 episodes on CBS from September 10, 1966, to September 6, 1969. The series was produced by Herb Klynn and Jules Engel of Format Films, Hollywood, and designed and made at the Halas and Batchelor Cartoon Film studios in London, England & Artransa Park Studios in Australia. Story elements These Lone Ranger adventures were similar in tone and nature to CBS' science fiction Western, The Wild Wild West, in that some of the plots were bizarre and had elements of science-fiction and Steampunk technology thrown in. Even the Lone Ranger's greatest enemy in the animated series was a dwarf, similar to James T. West's greatest enemy, Dr. Miguelito Loveless—Tiny Tom, whose voice was provided by Dick Beals. Regardless, this animated cartoon was credited as being a Jack Wrather production. Production The Lone Ranger's voice was provided by Michael Rye {r.n. John Michael Riorden Billsbury}, and Shepard Menken provided that of Tonto. The narrator in the opening titles was Marvin Miller, whose narration ran: When the factories first began to send their pall of smoke over the cities, and farmlands of the East offered only the barest living, Americans turned their faces toward the West. They poured into the new territory by the thousands--fording the mighty rivers, climbing the mountains, fighting Indians and outlaws--praying...toiling...dying. It was a hard land, a hostile land. Only the strong survived...a new American breed--the pioneer. In this forge upon this anvil was hammered out a man who became a legend...a daring and resourceful man who hated thievery and oppression. His face masked...his true name unknown...with his faithful Indian companion at his side, he thundered across the West on his great white stallion, appearing out of nowhere to strike down injustice and outlawry...and then, vanishing as mysteriously as he came. His sign: a silver bullet. His name: The Lone Ranger!!! Other guest voices were provided by Paul Winchell and Agnes Moorehead. The animation was limited but had a dark style which set the show apart from all the other cartoon TV series on at that time. The distinct atmospheric music was composed by Vic Schoen, who also provided the powerful arrangement of Rossini's William Tell Overture for the show's memorable opening sequence. Along with the Halas and Batchelor animators the background department, led by Tom Bailey, Ted Petengel and designer Chris Miles were responsible for setting the graphic style. The drawings were produced by chinagraph pencil on cell. Colored papers were cut or torn under or against the lines of the background producing a dramatic and rich textural effect. Cast *Michael Rye ... Lone Ranger *Shepard Menken ... Tonto *Dick Beals ... Tiny Tom *Agnes Moorehead ... Black Widow References External links * *Lone Ranger Fanclub Category:1966 American television series debuts Category:1969 American television series endings Category:1960s American television series Category:Television series based on Lone Ranger Category:Western (genre) television series Category:CBS network shows